


Fate Sealed: Nothing is Solved

by Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banishment, Brotherly Love, Curses, Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Magic, Sealing, magical sealing, maybe? - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Sealing Fate does stop it, it only delays it. Nothing is solved if nothing is done, and now Fate has come to collect its due.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fate Sealed: Nothing is Solved

The structure stood as bleakly as the day it was made. He hadn’t been there that day, no, he had been elsewhere, but he’d visited quite quickly when he learned where it stood.

It was covered in cracks and flora of all kinds, but still functional, oh yes. With all the magic still stored in the runes that dotted its every surface there was no way some of that magic hadn’t been directed to keeping the site pristine. And even if there wasn’t, magic is as magic was and it would have done its best to do so anyway.

He slowly made his way through the halls of the building, the various plants gently glowing with veins of cyan light, the magic of the place absorbed into themselves. It was kind of beautiful, if also a bit sad. Maybe not for those who had built it, but definitely for him.

But that did not matter right now, because far away stood an ever sadder site, a great disk made of two kinds of stones. A relay for this building’s power. A place where something had been lost.

He sighed, not from memory, but because the door in front of him was closed. What was the point of the door, it had no protection in it, nothing special, it was just a door. It would have been vaporized if what was sealed was released. It provided no barrier.

He slashed through it with magic, magic he had not possessed in that time so long ago, magic his brother had so lovingly controlled and commanded. Magic he wished he had obtained much longer ago than he had.

And there it was, just behind that useless door, the rune-crystal, the center of the array, the focus of the spell. The key and the door and the lock, the thing that was keeping his brother away.

He smiled, and walked up to it, studying the runes that streamed over its surface and through the translucency of its faces. There were many ways those ancient people could have achieved what they had done, and each required a different solution, but-.

Oh, there, the rune for world, and the rune for pocket. The hardest solution, but the best. These people truly wanted no way for Luju to escape. They had wanted the magic to decay, to collapse slowly, take the world they had built and Luju with it. If the decay had been anything but natural, assisted via magic in any way, that could have been harnessed, taken and redirected by Luju into a spell to let him escape, but no, they were careful. But not careful enough.

The initial barrier, on the disc of stones, should have kept everything in it in, and everything out of it out, but with just a spark of latent magic he had pushed his fingers past it, and Luju had cursed them. Used him as a conduit and laid a curse that would eventually kill all of the people that had beaten him. And now, without anyone guarding the crystal to make sure no one tampered with the pocket… he could tamper.

He brought out a rune-crystal of his own, a small one, for it needed not to be large, and urged it over to the larger one, pushing magic through the runes, asking the crystals to merge together, for his request to be inserted.

The small one pushed in partly, feedback of energy like splashing water trying to push it out, but the runes were inserting and slowly it sunk in, like water into water. And then a handprint of light floated, outlined by tiny tiny runes. He touched it, palm to palm, then twisted and  _ slashed _ .

The crystal shook as the handprint degraded, turning to sparks and then nothing, as new sparks started dancing along the walls, as magic was pulled out of the earth, the plants, the air, the corpses that rested under the nearby ghost of a village. Magic was funnelled into the crystal and redirected into a blast, a circle of stones behind him lighting up with a disc of energy. A gate that had likely been used for testing before the final pocket was made. The runes shone with power and the disc clarified, no longer quite opaque. And then out stepped a silhouette, raw with power and yet deeply pleased.

“Luju,” he said, greeting the silhouette.

The figure stepped forward and cradled the other’s single hand in both of his own.

“Rimchu,” Luju breathed as the gate behind him started to dim.

Tears in his eyes, Rimchu nodded, and like brothers they embraced, kisses to each cheek as he shook while he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my stuff you can come join the discord for fans of it! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
